heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Dressing as the Enemy
Sometimes the heroes will disguise themselves as the villains or their henchmen in order to infiltrate the villain's lair and rescue a damsel in distress or a male damsel. This can also discover secrets from the enemy. Disguise is an important role in dealing enemies as mere strength is not enough, as sometimes, the heroes would need to defeat them from the inside. During a mission, their cover or the disguise gets blown after the villains discover that the hero/heroine is an imposter. Examples *Dr. Cockroach, Missing Link, and B.O.B. disguise themselves as Gallaxhar clones to save Susan/Ginormica from Gallaxhar. *Hermione Granger uses Polyjuice Potion to transform into Bellatrix Lestrange and break into her vault at Gringotts so they can find one of Lord Voldemort's horcruxes. *Moira MacTaggert disguises herself as a female stripper to sneak into a strip club and find out what Hellfire Club is up to. *Phoebe Halliwell disguises herself as a Demonatrix to infiltrate Vincent's lair and rescue their sister Paige Matthews. *Jimmy Neutron impersonates himself as the Evil Jimmy Neutron to infiltrate the evil Earth and stop his evil counterpart. *The Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion disguise themselves as Winkie Guards to infiltrate The Wicked Witch's Castle and rescue Dorothy Gale. *Han Solo and Luke Skywalker disguise themselves as Storm Troopers to rescue Leia Organa from Darth Vader's clutches. *Baloo disguises himself as a female orangutan to fool King Louie and the Bandar-Log long enough so he and Bagheera can rescue Mowgli. *Mater shape shifts into Ivan the tow truck to infiltrate the lemon meeting and find out who's been sabotaging the races of the World Grand Prix. *Samey uses a fake beauty mark to impersonate her evil sister Amy, while she's eliminated. *Justin Miller disguises himself as a criminal named Pupa to find out what's in the crates at Mossi Kasic's party. *Homer Simpson dresses up as General Marriott Suites to enter the dome and rescue all the citizens who were stuck in Springfield. *Karai disguises herself as Utrom Shredder to end the war in New York City between The Purple Dragons, The Mafia and The Foot Clan. *Emmet Brickowski and Wyldstyle disguise themselves as robots to infiltrate Octan Corporation, disarm the Kragle and stop Lord Business. *Shrek disguises himself as a worker to infiltrate the Fairy Godmother's potion factory and steal a powerful potion. *Natasha Romanoff masquerades herself as Councilwoman Hawley in order to gain access to the Triskelion and stop Hydra. *Jinx disguises herself as a Cobra red ninja to get close to Cobra Commander, Firefly and Zartan along with Storm Shadow, who was going after Zartan because he murdered the Hard Master. *Ethan Hunt poses himself as Owen Davian so he can retrieve a briefcase and find out about the Rabbit's Foot, or any other criminal to find clues. *BB uses Lady Lux's body as a disguise to make a deal with CC and Dee Dee from her old band BCD. *Astrid Hofferson disguises herself as Heather to get the Book of Dragons back from Alvin. *Felonious Gru paints two of his own yellow Minions in purple paint, making them look like El Macho's mutated minions so they can infiltrate his lair and rescue Lucy Wilde. *Princess Jasmine disguises herself as one of the Palace guards to rescue Aladdin from Mozenrath. *Mystique shape shifts into other humans or mutants in order to spy on them for various reasons, or to rescue an innocent. *Ashley Hammond disguises herself as Astronema to trick Elgar and warn Andros about the swap. *Batman disguises himself as Killer Croc to infiltrate the villain's meeting at the bar. *Little John disguises himself as the Sheriff of Nottingham in order to free Friar Tuck and the other prisoners. *Robin Hood disguises himself as Nutsy in order to fool The Sheriff of Nottingham and Trigger so he and Little John can rescue Friar Tuck and the other prisoners. *Ace Ventura disguises himself as a Wachootoo dancer to infiltrate their village and search for Shikaka. *The Autobots disguise themselves as the Stunticons to penetrate the Decepticon camp. Quotes Gallery Hpdh2 0638.jpg|Hermione Granger uses Polyjuice Potion to transform into Bellatrix Lestrange and break into her vault at Gringotts so they can find one of Lord Voldemort's horcruxes. 2088.jpg|Justin Miller disguises himself as a criminal named Pupa to find out what's in the crates at Mossi Kasic's party. Karai As The Shredder.jpg|Karai disguises herself as Utrom Shredder to end the war in New York City between The Purple Dragons, The Mafia and The Foot Clan. CH620 1666.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell disguises herself as a Demonatrix to infiltrate Vincent's lair and rescue their sister Paige Matthews. Star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-8658.jpg|Han Solo and Luke Skywalker disguise themselves as Storm Troopers to rescue Leia Organa from Darth Vader's clutches. Tumblr ma84iwlUBY1ruz6lgo6 400-0.jpg|Ashley Hammond disguises herself as Astronema to trick Elgar and warn Andros about the swap. Baloo in his monkey disguise.jpg|Baloo disguises himself as a female orangutan to fool King Louie and the Bandar-Log long enough so he and Bagheera can rescue Mowgli. Xmen-apocalypse-movie-screencaps.com-14006.jpg|Mystique masquerades herself as Psylocke in an attempt to save Quicksilver from Apocalypse. TLM 1504.jpg|Emmet Brickowski and Wyldstyle disguise themselves as robots to infiltrate Octan Corporation, disarm the Kragle and stop Lord Business. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-7543.jpg|Mater shape shifts into Ivan the tow truck to infiltrate the lemon meeting and find out who's been sabotaging the races of the World Grand Prix. Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-8331.jpg|Dr. Cockroach, Missing Link, and B.O.B. disguise themselves as Gallaxhar clones to save Susan/Ginormica from Gallaxhar. Lux22.png|BB uses Lady Lux's body as a disguise to make a deal with CC and Dee Dee from her old band BCD. Hqdefault-1.jpg|Jimmy Neutron impersonates himself as the Evil Jimmy Neutron to infiltrate the evil Earth and stop his evil counterpart. Samey angry.jpg|Samey uses a fake beauty mark to impersonate her evil sister Amy, while she's eliminated. Gi-joe2-movie-screencaps.com-11511.jpg|Jinx disguises herself as a Cobra red ninja to get close to Cobra Commander, Firefly and Zartan along with Storm Shadow, who was going after Zartan because he murdered the Hard Master. Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-5107.jpg|Shrek disguises himself as a worker to infiltrate the Fairy Godmother's potion factory and steal a powerful potion. Woz 4089.jpg|The Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion disguise themselves as Winkie Guards to infiltrate the Wicked Witch's Castle and rescue Dorothy Gale. Ethan As Owen.jpg|Ethan Hunt poses himself as Owen Davian so he can retrieve a briefcase and find out about the Rabbit's Foot. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes